Porque te amo
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Katara ha sido capturada por la Nación de Fuego, pero Zuko la ayudará escapar resarciendo su error del pasado al traicionarla en Ba Sing Se. Advertencia: Este fic es un WI. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas!" del foro "Las cuatro naciones". Dedicado a mi hija, Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG le pertenecen a sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el Reto __**"¡Parejas favoritas!"**__ del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

* * *

_Gracias a __**Nochedeinvierno13-Friki **__por el beteo. _

_Dedicado a mi hija **Pattico**. Gracias por alentarme a escribir sobre el fandom y por el apoyo, pero sobre todo por la confianza para moderar el foro. _

* * *

**POR QUE TE AMO**

* * *

— ¡No te acerques, Zuko! —dijo Katara molesta con los brazos cruzados retrocediendo.

Zuko se detuvo un momento dándole el espacio que necesitaba, pero lo único que quería era abrazarla y sabía que no lo haría. El orgullo no se lo permitía, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo o la perdería para siempre.

Dos semanas atrás, Azula lo había capturado en Ba Sing Se y lo había encarcelado junto a ella. Habían tenido tiempo de hablar y Zuko había conocido su dulzura, pero él la había traicionado y se fue con su hermana a la Nación de Fuego, buscando el perdón y la aceptación de su padre, pero en el mismo momento que piso su casa se arrepintió de haberla abandonado en Ba Sing Se sin ella.

Ahora, dos semanas después, se encontraban en uno de los calabozos de la prisión de la Nación del Fuego, donde la habían metido esa mañana, cuando la habían capturado y en cuanto se había enterado corrió a buscarla antes de que alguno de los guardias o su hermana le hicieran daño. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo que en ese momento, pero más le aterrorizaba lo que sentía por ella.

— ¡Por favor, Katara, escúchame! Sé que estás molesta y tal vez debes odiarme, pero yo…

— ¿Tú qué? —grito Katara.

Zuko dio un paso al frente, pero Katara retrocedió hasta dar con la pared de piedra. Zuko sabía que ella no tenía escapatoria, así que corto la distancia y en el mismo momento que se detuvo frente a ella, ésta le soltó un bofetón.

—Yo confíe en ti, Zuko y en la primera oportunidad me traicionaste. Preferiste irte junto a tu hermana, a pesar de todo lo que me dijiste y de lo que te había hecho tu padre. ¿Para qué? ¿Eres feliz ahora? ¿Tú padre ya te ha aceptado? —dijo Katara con los ojos lloroso, mientras su enojo iba disminuyendo.

Katara por un momento se odio por mostrar debilidad ante él, pero lo quería y no podía cambiar ese hecho. Había creído que él había cambiado. Lo había visto tan diferente en Ba Sing Se, que había bajado sus defensas y había creído que él tenía corazón, pero al final terminó por traicionarla. Y lo que era peor, rompió su corazón, porqué ella se enamoró como una tonta.

—Te juro que me arrepentí de a verte dejado. No he dejado de pensar en ti, Katara —dijo acercándose más a ella acorralándola—. Pero no sé cómo expresarme y me da miedo lo que siento.

El corazón de Katara dio un vuelco. Quería creer que Zuko era sincero, pero no podía volver a confiar en él. No quería que él volviera a lastimarla, pero había algo en su mirada que la hacía dudar. En su mirada se veía sinceridad, pero también miedo.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Zuko? —preguntó Katara sin poder evitarlo, mientras sentía que estaba volviendo a confiar en él.

Zuko junto su frente con la de ella y suspiró. Sabía que el corazón de Katara no era rencoroso y que ella lo perdonaría.

—Tengo miedo a que te hagan daño y yo no pueda evitarlo —susurró.

—Ya me lo hiciste tú —dijo Katara sin poder evitar el dolor en su voz.

—Lo sé y te juro que pasaré mi vida entera reparando lo que ocasioné, pero necesito que me perdones. Me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, pero déjame ayudarte ahora.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sacándote de aquí y llevarte con Sokka y Aang.

Katara lo miró sorprendida. Zuko se acercó a ella y le besó en la mejilla. Katara se sintió desilusionada y bajó su rostro avergonzada por esperar algo que no pasaría, pero Zuko levantó su rostro.

—Me gustaría mucho besarte, Katara, pero lo haré cuando me haya vuelto ganar tu confianza. Cuando repare el daño que te ocasione. No quiero darte más razones para odiarme. Ahora debemos irnos. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que Azula intente hacerte daño —dijo tomando su mano y saliendo con Katara por la puerta de fuego.

Zuko y Katara salieron de la prisión sin ningún problema. Llegaron al otro lado de la Nación del Fuego sin ningún inconveniente, allí estaba Aang, Sokka, Momo y Appa. Katara le miró sorprendida, pero Zuko sabía porque Katara se sorprendía.

—Antes de irte a buscar, le envié un mensaje a Aang.

Katara lo soltó y corrió a la playa. Abrazó primero a Sokka y luego a Aang. Zuko les dio su espacio, pero luego de unos minutos se acercó a ellos.

—Deben irse antes de que los guardias se den cuenta de que Katara no está en su celda.

Aang lo miró agradecido y asintió subiendo a Appa. A Sokka no le agradaba dejar a su hermana con Zuko, pero aun cuando no lo soportaba debía de reconocer que él la había ayudado, así que él también subió en Appa.

—Debes cuidarte, Katara. Mi hermana te odia e intentará hacerte daño para lastimarme a mí. Al igual que Mai.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Katara acercándose a él.

—Porque ellas lo saben —contestó evitando la mirada de Katara.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben? —preguntó Katara acercándose aún más a él y tocando su rostro como aquella vez en Ba Sing Se.

Zuko cerró los ojos dejando que ella lo acariciara.

—Saben… que eres… lo que más… me importa —dijo preso de la emoción.

Zuko ya no podía callar lo que sentía. La quería más que nada en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué te importa lo que me suceda?

Zuko abrió los ojos y tomó el rostro de Katara en sus manos.

—Porque te amo, Katara.

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro emocionada. No podía creer que él la amara.

—Entonces ven conmigo.

— ¿Estás segura de que confías en mí, Katara?

Katara se puso de puntilla y lo besó.

—Sí, Zuko.

Zuko no lo pensó dos veces cuando ella agarró su mano caminando hacía Appa. No tenía nada que pensar, ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Ella era lo único que quería.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Tengan misericordia. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el fandom y lo que empezó con mini drabble, se convirtió en una viñeta de 999 palabras exactas. No es lo que esperaba y no es mi mejor trabajo, pero al menos rompí el hielo con el fandom. Lo sé es súper cursi, pero es que no puedo evitar imaginarme a estos dos y no ver pura cursilería.

Espero que les guste.

_Comentarios, críticas, ¿tomatazos?_


End file.
